new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Weird Al
Special Moves Neutral B - RamBow Weird Al shoots an arrow that produces an explosion. He's vulnerable while he's preparing to shoot an arrow, but he's immune to projectiles. Move Origin In the movie UHF ''(a movie that Al starred in), during a dream sequence parodying the ''Rambo films, Al fires an arrow at a random soldier, blowing him up. Side B - Eat It Weird Al dresses as Michael Jackson, and starts to drop a random food. Unlike King Harkinian, he can't eat his own produced food, but opponents can. If an opponent eats the food, all of his or her attacks will be halved in damage and knockback, and his or her land speed is halved for 15 seconds. Eating while full simply adds more time. The foods appear randomly, but they all produce the same effect. Random foods include: *Bananas (heals 15%) *Hamburger (heals 15%) *Some Spam (heals 10%) *Some Yogurt (heals 5%) Move Origin "Eat It" is a parody of Michael Jackson's "Beat It". Up B - Spy Hard Weird Al reverses his fall for 4 seconds, while shadows come and attack the opponent. Al can't move sideways or cancel his fall, however. The shadows appear randomly. Move Origin "Spy Hard" spoofs the theme song of the film of the same name. Down B - Another One Rides the Bus Weird Al uses his accordion to summon a bus. Pressing B will attract nearby opponents in the bus. Once someone is inside, it will disappear in 15 secs. Pressing A will remark the bus's atmosphere, dealing damage based on the opponent's weirdness levels. Unmasker can't remove it, but Electric Nightmare can move the bus. Move Origin "Another One Rides the Bus" is a parody of Queen's "Another One Bites the Dust", played via an accordion. Final Smash - Let's Get Ready To Rambo! Weird Al runs like an idiot, then he stops, becomes Rambo and equips his machine gun that produces 4 random explosions, doing 30% damage each. If Weird Al falls while running, his smash is cancelled and he is KO'd if he falls into a pit. Move Origin During the aforementioned Rambo dream sequence of UHF, ''Weird Al holds up a machine gun and fires at everything in sight, such as enemy soldiers and buildings, making it explode into one colossal fireball. Taunts *Up Taunt: "You're actin' stupid..." *Side Taunt: (Screams) *Down Taunt: "You asked for it!" Victory Options/Losing Pose *Victory #1: Al screams while making a weird face. *Victory #2: "I was just wondering... have you heard my new album yet?" *Victory #3: "How often do you wet your bed?" *Lose: Al bangs his head on the table repeatedly. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Punches forward. *Dash attack - Runs and rolls forwards in his Fat suit. *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Yells. Pressing it twice makes him spin afterwards. *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs with his right hand. *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Churns the opponent Character Description For more information, go see his biography Snake Codec '''Colonel': I can't believe it. That someone who has committed all those twisted acts in the woman's bathroom would make it this far... This is the end of the world... Snake: This guy is offering me food. Colonel: Snake, there's a fork in the conveyor belt... Your top priority now is to Eat It! Snake: I will. Just one question tho... Can I take off my pants? Colonel: Not to my knowledge. But don't forget Snake: this is the end of the world. Snake: Aaaahhh... You know if I took off all this heavy gear I could get this feeling of inner peace. Role in the Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown. Trivia *Weird Al was originally the only other Lawl character without a confirmed stage, along with Carlos Trejo. This was changed in Sheev's moveset, as Al was given a stage based on his Mandatory Fun concerts. *Weird Al is also one of the four characters to not show his full name. In this case, Chincherrinas left out his last name, Yankovic, and just put Weird Al, his first name. The other characters are Haruhi, whose last name, Suzumiya, is left out, Zoolander, whose first name, Derek, is also left out, Aya, who's last name, Drevis, is left out, and Sheev, whose last name, Palpatine, is left out. Video Category:Playable Character Category:Adults Category:Human Category:Celebrities Category:Real People Category:Lawl Category:Hero Category:"Weird Al" Yankovic Category:American Category:Zoner Category:Singers Category:Male Category:Unlockable Character Category:80's Category:Finale Era